Interloper
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Harry tells Ron his true feelings for Hermione after the locket is destroyed. His confession has Ron question his own emotions and the relationship he has to his friends.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: I considered myself as optimistic. I like to believe that given the right circumstances, Ron is able to grow into a man we can admire. Personally, I like Ron and I think he makes for a good character. However, I don't like him being together with Hermione. Lately, I've grown weary of Ron-bashing so I decided to write this instead. It was originally shorter but it grew than was originally intended. Be warned, this is all through Ron's perspective.

* * *

**Interloper**

By Romantic Silence

* * *

Ron dropped the sword, clanging as it hit the hard ground. He sunk to his knees, covering his head with his arms. He was shaking; he was unable to erase the horrible image that the Horcrux showed him. He could still see them kissing manically in front of him. Ron felt a hand on his shoulder but he did not throw it off. He accepted the small comfort it brought.

"After you left," Ron heard Harry say in a low voice, "she cried for a week. Probably longer, only she didn't want me to see. There were loads of nights when we never even spoke to each other. With you gone…"

Harry could not finish, prompting Ron to look up at him. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine, but it was not from the cold. It was from something in Harry's green eyes. Ron could not place what it was, but it frightened him. It frightened him more than the nightmare he had just seen from the Horcrux.

"What do you want me to say, Ron?" Harry asked him. "Do you want me to say, 'I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same way about me'?"

Ron turned his face fully towards Harry, imploring him desperately to do just that. He needed to hear it from Harry; he needed to hear him say that there was nothing between him and the girl he had feelings for. That everything between the two of them was platonic in every way. However, he knew deep down that even if Harry had said all that to comfort him, he would know that he didn't mean it.

He wanted to get angry at Harry and storm off again, but he couldn't. For once, Ron would face one of his greatest fears.

Harry understood what he wanted and continued. "Ron, even I know that there is something Hermione and I share that we can never have with anyone else. Did you know she was there beside me when I visited my parents' grave? We even posed as a married couple just to enter Godric's Hollow…" Ron felt his throat dry. "I think I love her, I reckon. Always have been, you know? I hate to say this to you, mate, but she is the only girl I can imagine starting a family with…"

A voice in his mind screamed for him to run away again, to cast aside the item Dumbledore gifted him—the Deluminator—and abandon his two best friends again. But Ron stayed despite his body willing him to leave. This was what he needed to hear: the ugly truth, not a beautiful lie.

"I'm going to die, Ron," Harry confessed in a thick voice. "I _know _I'm going to die. I can't tell Hermione how much I love her. I can't place that burden on her. I can't give her the happiness she truly deserves. But I know _you _can. You two may bicker, but I know you both truly care for each other deep down. When I'm gone, I know you'll take care of her."

Harry stood up, making Ron realize he was still on the ground. He clambered to his feet and found Harry approach with the enormous rucksack he had dropped earlier when he scrambled to save Harry from drowning. He wiped his nose noisily with his sleeve and glanced at his friend with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry I left. I know I was a—a—"

And just like that, Harry welcomed him back into the fold and began to crack jokes as if he never left. But Ron knew he left; it would eat him up from within for months—no, _years_—to come. Harry's confession that he would die made him feel guiltier than before. He did not deserve his friendship… not after learning how he would even sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of _hers_.

Harry, more than anyone, deserved to be happy, but he would never have that.

* * *

From inside his room, Ron could see Harry and Hermione paying their respects to Dobby at his grave. Their arms were around each other, holding onto one another for support. In any other instance, he would have felt his insecurities flare up and become jealous of their intimacy. However, Ron no longer felt those ugly emotions that controlled his thoughts before. Instead, Ron was glad that the two could find comfort in these dark times however small it may be.

"Hey Ron, Fleur made lunch," said Bill behind him.

Ron turned away from the window and faced his older brother standing at the door. He remembered when he was a child how much he wanted to be like Bill. He was smart, but remained down-to-earth. He was skilled, but remained modest. He was handsome and charming, but remained humble and polite. Bill was everything Ron wanted to be when he turned seventeen.

At eighteen, Ron didn't even come close. "Yeah, I'll head down in a bit," he said with a heavy sigh.

Bill didn't leave. Instead, he closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed. "Alright, let's talk. Something is eating you and I think you need to let it out whatever it is."

Ron stared at his older brother, debating whether or not he should. In the end, he sat down on Harry's bed opposite of Bill and decided that he would go nowhere just brooding. "Sorry for everything—forcing you and Fleur to take in all of us…"

"Think nothing of it, little brother." Bill waved his hand dismissively. "We're family and it's the least we could do. Now, come on, what's really bothering you? I know it just isn't the fact that you're all staying here."

"No, it isn't." He shook his head solemnly. "I… just don't know what to say is all. You know I've never really been good with words…"

"Just try your best, Ron. You know I won't judge you."

"When we were held captive in Malfoy Manor, Hermione was separated from Harry and I. Bellatrix"—he spat out her name menacingly—"wanted to torture Hermione for information."

Bill nodded; he knew that much from what Ron and Harry had told him before.

"We were locked up downstairs—in cages no less. Harry and I could hear her screams as she was tortured. I… couldn't think. I kept rattling the cage, yelling out her name, and making a fool of myself." Ron shook his head disappointedly. "I was a right mess. Harry, on the other hand, was even worse. He was practically dead next to me. He looked like he had just given up."

Ron clenched his fists and closed his eyes, remembering the scene well. He could not forget the broken form of his best friend beside him, his green eyes staring lifeless onto the floor. It terrified him. He was supposed to be the one that was a total mess. He was supposed to be the one that would be useless. Harry was supposed to lead the charge, figure out a plan, and then Ron would follow.

"It was terrible," Ron continued. "When we thought all was lost, Dobby just showed up and when he did, it seemed like Harry just sprung up from the dead. With that slight shimmer of hope, Harry was up on his feet and ready to fight. It wasn't long before we managed to rescue everyone and Hermione from Malfoy Manor…" He hung his head in shame. "I did nothing to help…"

"Ron, it sounds to me you were placed in a pretty hopeless spot. You can't blame yourself for what happened. I'm sure you did what you could do." Bill comforted him, smiling softly at his sibling.

"No, Bill, you're wrong. Even after we were freed, I was too busy panicking. If Harry hadn't been leading me, I probably would have just frozen up and got locked up again."

"Ron…"

"It's the truth!" He shouted, his fists shaking with rage at himself. "I'm useless to them—I'm useless to _Hermione_!"

Ron paused, realizing the words he had just said. Bill appeared surprised, his eyes looking at his brother inquiringly. Tentatively, Bill asked, "This is about Hermione isn't it?"

There was no use hiding it anymore. "Yeah, a little bit," he confessed. "I look at her and I think, 'This is the girl that I want to marry and have a family with.' I know I did many things to have hurt her and my recent slip-up when I abandoned her and Harry was unforgivable, but in the end, I always hope that it would be she and I that would be together. And I thought… and I thought she would feel the same way."

Bill remained silent, urging Ron to continue.

"On the day I reunited with Harry and Hermione, only Harry was there. Before we met Hermione, something happened that made me confront my worst fear: of Hermione not loving me and being with Harry instead. I know it's petty… but you see them don't you? How close they are?"

"They do share a strong bond, Ron." Bill agreed readily, wisely choosing not to ask what brought about Ron's worst fear.

"Yeah, exactly. So I was afraid that me leaving would have pushed them together somehow. But it didn't. This… illusion was just using my insecurities against me and Harry bore witness to it all. When it was over, I looked at Harry, hoping that he could tell me that whatever we just saw would never be true." Ron's eyes cast downward, staring at the floor. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair roughly. "He didn't. He asked me what I wanted him to say, but he said he couldn't lie to me. But he did tell me this… he told me that it didn't matter how he felt because he was going to die anyway and told me that when the war is over to take care of Hermione and make her happy."

Bill turned and looked away from Ron, glancing through the window to gaze at Harry and Hermione's figure in the distance. "He said that?" He was astonished.

Ron nodded and gritted his teeth. "You know how Harry is. He's too noble. He would always gladly sacrifice himself for others."

"But what does this have to do with you feeling useless to Hermione?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't deserve her. Who knows how long Harry has had feelings for Hermione. I've always suspected in fifth year even when he was with Cho. Who just bloody leaves a date like her for someone who is just a friend? I think the prophecy changed him too much… he started to push away Hermione the next year." He chuckled mirthlessly. "Damn it all, it's so obvious now. It's always been Hermione for Harry… and I reckon it's the same thing for her."

"You don't know that yet, Ron…"

"Maybe, but I don't know what I should do. I can't help but think what I feel for Hermione isn't enough anymore. Harry is willing to sacrifice everything for her and I don't think I can say the same. I even feel ashamed for even having feelings for her! I feel like I'm betraying my best friend! How can I happily begin a family with her, knowing that Harry died for that to happen?" He stared pleadingly at Bill. "What should I do?"

Bill closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up and walked over to Ron, enveloping him in a tight, brotherly hug. "You have to find that out for yourself. I can't tell you what you should do. You're growing up, little brother, and I'm glad for that. Don't think of yourself unworthy of her, Ron. You may have your shortcomings, but I know you're a good man. Just follow your heart and do what you feel is right."

And Ron hugged him back, acknowledging yet welcoming the fact that was the only thing Bill could say to him. He was right—he had to find his own answer.

* * *

In only four little words, Ron found the answer to the dilemma that had been plaguing him for weeks.

"I'll go with you."

He couldn't help but stare as Hermione brought Harry into a tight embrace, crying into his shoulder as she clung to him desperately. Harry welcomed it and returned it by bringing his arms around her and gently began stroking her back. For a brief moment, there was no one else in their world but the two of them. Ron could see that.

This was it. This was the moment his best friend would die. For all of the exaggerations of his (lack of) intelligence, Ron was neither blind nor naïve. He was well aware that once Harry left them to meet the Dark Lord, he would become another casualty in this war. He already lost one brother, Fred, and he certainly didn't want to see Harry go. But there was nothing he could do to stop it—Harry made his choice.

Harry spoke of finding You-Know-Who's snake and destroying it, eliminating the final Horcrux that would pave the path to the Dark Lord's defeat. But no matter what Harry said, it brought no comfort to Hermione. Ron could tell how devastated Hermione was. It was rare to see her so _vulnerable_. He never saw that side of her before.

They shared one final hug, squeezing each other for as long as they could. Harry looked up, a meaningful gaze leveled towards his best mate. Ron understood his unspoken message: _Take care of her. _He nodded, signaling that he would. Having ensured that he had done all he could, Harry made one final goodbye to the both of them and began his march into the Forbidden Forest.

"He's gone…" Hermione muttered distantly. She was no longer crying, but her emotions were clear as day.

Ron held his tongue, unsure what to say. An ugly, pitiful side of him urged him to comfort her and ensure his place in her heart. However, that side was stifled by the growing man he had become in recent months. It was that same man that ensured that the kiss Hermione was about to give him before Harry earlier landed on his cheek instead of his lips.

He would take care of Hermione, but not as Harry may have thought he would. It was clear to him now what action he must take and it was that of a friend instead of a lover. To encroach on Hermione was sacrilege now; Harry loved her more than he ever could and he accepted that.

Still, Ron could not bear to see Hermione remain unaware of Harry's feelings. "He loves you, Hermione. It's always been you Harry loves."

She turned to him, a wry smile playing on her lips. With a strangled gasp, she said, "I know and I understand why he never told me. It's best that way. He knows I love him too. That's more than enough."

Ron nodded, unsure what to say next. Instead he chose to walk up to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling Hermione into a shy hug. She buried her face into his chest and although it was quiet, he could hear the muffled whimpers.

He would not fail them both. Not again.

* * *

"Hurry up, Dad!" cried his eleven-year-old daughter, trying to push her cart faster to speed things up (he had his hand on the bar luckily).

Ron chuckled at his eldest's exuberance, fondly remembering when it was his first time riding the Hogwarts Express. "Niniane, I know you're excited, but it doesn't mean we should hurry things along."

She pouted briefly but it quickly turned to a mischievous smirk. "Well I'm telling mum you were speeding all the way here."

"That's not my fault! You're the one that told me we were running late when, in fact, we are very much early!"

"I don't want to start the Weasley tradition of always being late! That is not how I want my first year to begin," Niniane retorted primly.

"Merlin, clever like your mother," Ron muttered underneath his breath. She was only eleven-years-old and already he was wrapped around her finger. Now he understood why Ginny was spoiled so much by his father when they were younger.

It didn't take long before they entered through the portal that brought them into Platform 9 and ¾. It was still like he remembered, always bustling with kids and parents alike. The red engine of the Hogwarts Express was the first thing he saw as they entered and seeing it again brought a fond smile on him.

"Ron! Over here!"

Ron looked around the crowd to identify the voice and he beamed when he saw the grinning face of his longtime best mate. Before he could wave and shout back a response, his daughter did that for him. "Uncle Harry!" And like that, his daughter sped off to her godfather.

"Niniane! You've grown this summer! I'm sorry we missed your birthday last month on account of being all the way down under," Harry said, bringing Niniane in for a hug. Just like him when he was younger, she was tall for her age, nearly reaching Harry's shoulders.

Niniane giggled. "It's okay! Thanks for the broom! I stopped half of Aunt Ginny's throws and you know how good she is!"

He looked around, unable to find Harry's wife and his own kids. "Hey Harry, where's Hermione and your brood?"

"Right here, Ron," said a voice behind him, startling Ron.

"Merlin, Hermione! I could have had a heart attack!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron, you're still young."

"Leonora!" cried Niniane, immediately dropping her conversation with Harry to talk to the thirteen-year-old standing beside Hermione.

The eldest Potter child welcomed his daughter and the two began holding a fast-paced conversation that only girls their age could do. There was no mistaking Niniane was enthralled with Harry and Hermione's oldest. He often joked before that she was the "Golden Child" of the "Golden Couple." She was top of her class, star seeker, and inherited nearly every good trait that Harry and Hermione had. Merlin, it was scary.

"So, Ron, where's the missus and youngest?" asked Harry curiously.

Ron frowned, sighing. "The poor, little man caught dragon pox and she wanted to stay at home and take care of him."

"Will he be alright?" Hermione inquired, a worried look crossing her features. He felt happy that his best friends showed so much concern for his family. "Is there anything Harry and I can do?"

"No, we'll be fine. A few days' rest and a few potions and he will be good as new. Niniane and he got all my good traits."

"Thank goodness Niniane has more of her mother's face than yours. Wouldn't that be a disaster?"

He stuck out his tongue at Hermione, eliciting a chuckle from Harry who soon shriveled under his wife's glare. Even after nineteen years since the war, Hermione was still scary as ever. As the adults talked, Ron spotted the youngest Potter child standing off to the side reading a book. His messy, curly mop and serious expression reminded him of a male, eleven-year-old Hermione.

"Hey there, Eckhart," Ron greeted him after he pulled away from Harry and Hermione. "Excited for your first year too?"

Eckhart Potter looked up from his book (_Hogwarts, a History? Hermione bought him that no doubt, _Ron thought) and nodded. "I suppose I am excited. There are a lot of subjects that Hogwarts are offering that non-magical schooling does not have. However, with my parents and Leonora always talking about the school, I don't think I can be as enthusiastic as other first years."

Hearing him, Niniane tore away from her conversation with Leonora and frowned at him. "Hogwarts is more than something you've heard about and read! How can you possibly not be excited?"

"Honestly, Niniane," Eckhart rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I will enjoy everything leading up to the Sorting, but it's best not to be too overeager and make a fool of myself."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Niniane's eyes flared up.

Ron knew it was cue to leave things be. He smiled apologetically at Harry and Hermione; it was his fault that Niniane inherited the infamous Weasley temper after all. However, the couple merely smiled nostalgically as Eckhart and Niniane bantered. It reminded Ron of his school days when he and Hermione argued. Granted, they were a lot more vicious than their children's (he was thankful for that), but he still remembered them with fondness.

It was soon time to make goodbyes and Ron couldn't feel more proud of his daughter when she got on the Hogwarts Express and start her education. Unlike him, he was sure that Niniane's school years would not be fraught with danger and Dark Lords. From the looks of his best friends standing nearby, Ron knew they felt the same.

"Harry, I have to get back to the Ministry. It doesn't run itself after all," Hermione told him, pecking him on the lips before she disapparated, leaving Ron and Harry alone on the platform.

"Merlin, Harry, if you told me when we were eleven that the bushy-haired girl we met on the train would become Minister of Magic, your wife, and the godmother of my child, I would have thought you were crazy."

Harry laughed. "Want to grab a pint? I took the day off."

"Your treat?" Ron asked cheekily.

"Sure."

"Hey mate, think Eckhart and Niniane fancy each other?"

"Ron, they're eleven."

"I know, I know, but… you know… if they do marry, we'd actually be related and all."

"…"

"…"

"Don't _ever_ tell Hermione we're trying to match our children together."

Later that night, Ron sat in his study in the home he built long ago for his family. His eyes strayed to the photograph taken of him, Harry, and Hermione after Voldemort was defeated. They were still hurting from the casualties sustained on their side, but they were able to manage a tired smile. But despite the pain of loss in their eyes, Ron could still see the happiness that was there—of knowing that there would now be a future where Harry and Hermione could be together.

There were times when Ron wondered how everything would be like if some things happened differently. What if Harry had lied to him and said he only thought Hermione was only like a sister? What if he had actually decided to be selfish and take Hermione for himself? He held no regrets of things happening the way it did, but Ron was still curious.

In the end, it didn't matter. All was well.

* * *

**Afterword**: Personally, I ship **Ron x Luna**. However, I made it ambiguous enough at the end that it's up to your imagination who Ron married. Also, I think I like the names I gave to their children. Knowing Hermione, I could see her name her children Leonora and Eckhart. I personally find the use of naming Harry's kids after dead people would be too much pressure on the children so I decided to forgo it. Niniane was suggested to me by my Beta as it comes from the Lady of the Lake story from Arturian legend. Anyway, tell me your thoughts on this story. I would very much appreciate it.


End file.
